Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso
by angeldust-Hp
Summary: Harry Potter descubrirá que detrás del frío y reservado Severus Snape existe una persona diferente que muy pocos conocen...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

**Detrás de Severus Snape **

Harry miraba desde su ventana el oscuro cielo, hacia más de unas semanas que no podía dormir y como cada noche se levantaba a observar el cielo y la hermosa luna... cursaba el sexto año en Hogwarts. Y como era normal cada vez se acercaba el enfrentamiento con Lord Voldemort, sus amigos lo apoyaban diciéndole que lo ayudarían y que siempre estarían de acuerdo en las decisiones que él tomara.

Aburrido y desesperado por no dormir decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el castillo, se puso sus sandalias y salió sin hacer ruido, en la sala común no se encontraba nadie, la chimenea estaba por apagarse...

El castillo estaba en silencio y el ojiverde caminaba sin mucho entusiasmo, aún no estaba preparado para lo que vendría y aunque él no quisiera su destino ya estaba escrito y no lo podría cambiar. Harry estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando cierto profesor se acercaba hasta que escucho su voz.

–Pero si es Potter –volteo y observo al educador de pociones –una vez más pasando por alto las reglas... no entiende, es igual que su padre –exclamó con odio –. Esta vez tendrá su castigo... lo espero a las 7 de la noche en mi oficina Potter... ahora váyase a su sala común –ordeno mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Harry apretó sus puños y sin que el adulto le diera tiempo de explicar camino hacia la sala... como odiaba a Severus, ¿cómo era posible que Dumbledore creyera en él?... Estaba claro que no era más que un Mortífago que no tenía compasión de nadie.

A la mañana siguiente el Gryffindor, caminaba en silencio, a su lado iba Hermione y Ron.

– ¿Por qué no le dices lo que ocurre? –propuso la castaña mientras entraban al gran comedor

–Ya te lo dije, no se lo diré –contestó Harry sentándose y poniendo en su plato algo de comida

–El profesor no puede ser tan malo –opinó la castaña sentándose al lado de su amigo

–Para ti ningún maestro es malo... –dijo Ron sirviéndose de todo un poco.

Hermione exhalo y resignándose comenzó a comer, el ojiverde sólo picaba su comida, la verdad era que no le daba nada de hambre, estaba demasiado cansado tanto física como mentalmente. Y para colmo tendría unas horas más con su ¨ amado ¨ profesor.

Llego la hora del castigo y Harry se dirigió a las mazmorras, toco la puerta, sin embargo nadie contesto... con mucha curiosidad abrió la puerta y se asombro al ver a Severus sentado detrás de su escritorio con una expresión de tristeza que jamás había visto en él.

Temiendo de lo que le podría pasar si el profesor se enteraba de lo había visto cerró la puerta y toco con más fuerza.

–Adelante –escucho que contestaron segundos después, cuando volvió a ver a su profesor una vez más demostraba indiferencia y odio en aquellos ojos –. Llegas tarde Potter –dijo al final Severus levantándose, Harry entro y se quedo parado esperando su castigo –como veo que no tiene sueño... se quedaras ayudándome a revisar las pociones de los alumnos... tal vez así aprenda algo –dijo con burla.

Harry asintió a su pesar y siguió a su maestro que se acercaba a otra puerta, entraron y el ojiverde observo toda clase de pociones que había en los muebles que cubrían toda la pared... sonrió inconscientemente

–No te alegres, no será fácil –dijo Severus deteniéndose en un baúl que estaba encima de la mesa –tendrás que ver si la poción del sueño esta correcta –dijo abriendo el baúl y mostrándole todas las botellas.

El Griffindor se quedo sorprendido al ver la cantidad de botellas

– ¡Son demasiadas!... –Exclamó y es que al parecer eran todas las de los primeros años de las cuatro casas

–Bueno pues hoy lo encontré a las 4 de la mañana... así que no habrá problema –contestó el adulto sonriendo de medio lado –Empiece, ya debe de saber muy bien como es esa poción y las características que debe tener –dijo sentándose en una silla detrás de la mesa para él también comenzar a revisar pociones de años más avanzados.

Harry se acerco a la mesa e inicio su castigo... en verdad que era aburrido, ya llevaba al menos una hora y todavía le faltaban muchas, su trabajo era revisar y ver el nombre del alumno en la botella para apuntar en un pergamino si había elaborado correctamente la poción. El ojiverde observaba de vez en cuando a su profesor, quería averiguar qué era lo que le había ocasionado aquella expresión... ¿acaso en verdad tenía sentimientos?

–Potter ¿qué tanto me mira?... –Cuestionó con fastidio Severus

–L-lo siento –se disculpo tomando una botella, pero al ver la mirada tan penetrante que le dirigió el profesor se le resbalo.

– ¡Qué estupidez hizo Potter! –Gritó levantándose y observando como la botella se había roto

–No era mi intención –dijo Harry agachándose para recoger la botella y limpiar

– ¿Pero qué hace? –Cuestionó arrugando el entrecejo, el ojiverde levanto la mirada y sin darse cuenta toco la poción con sus dedos –es un mago... puede hacerlo con su varita –exclamó enojándose cada vez más.

Harry bajo la mirada y movió su mano cortándose un dedo, por inercia se lo llevo a sus labios... sin saber porque todo comenzó a oscurecerse, sentía que sus párpados eran muy pesados... para caer en un profundo sueño.

Severus al ver como el menor cerraba sus ojos y caía se acerco y se agacho

– ¡Serás tan estúpido! –Exclamó apuntando con su varita al frasco y la poción –_fregotego_ –diciendo estas palabras desaparecieron los restos de la poción y el cristal.

Observo con una sonrisa de medio lado al menor

–Al menos se que el alumno realizo bien la poción –comentó mientras se levantaba y señalaba con su varita al ojiverde –_morvi corpus_ –el cuerpo de Harry se elevo, el profesor lo dirigió hacia su oficina donde tenía un pequeño sillón –genial ahora sólo esperemos que despierte pronto... no pienso ir a dejarlo a su sala –diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar a la habitación para terminar de calificar.

Harry abrió los ojos y se desubico al no ver su habitación, volteo a los lados y se dio cuenta que aún estaba en la oficina de Severus, se levanto, recordando lo que le había pasado

–De seguro querrá que mañana también venga –exclamó, se incorporo y se acerco a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y vio a un Severus Snape dormido. Su cabeza estaba recargada en sus brazos y por una vez su rostro estaba tranquilo, algunos cabellos cubrían su rostro.

Con el corazón latiéndole rápido se acerco hasta su profesor y le retiro los cabellos de su rostro descubriendo que eran muy suaves igual que su piel. Siguió observándolo cuando escucho unos murmullos que decía el mayor

–Lo siento... te amo... –el ojiverde abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose, no sabía qué hacer, continuar en aquel lugar o irse y aparentar que no había escuchado nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2Sentimientos que nacen

Harry miraba a su maestro sin saber qué hacer, tal vez debía irse, pero si no terminaba su castigo tendría que hacerlo por muchos días más. Y eso sí sería una tortura... Así que inicio una vez más a revisar las pociones y anotar el resultado en el pergamino. El tiempo pasaba y el ojiverde miraba de reojo a su maestro, pensando que dormido se veía... ¿hermoso?

Un año antes el Gryffindor se había dado cuenta que los chicos le atraían, por lo que tuvo su primera relación amorosa con un chico de Ravenclaw. Aunque nadie se había enterado ya que habían decidido que se quedara en secreto, ni siquiera Ron y Hermione sabían. Sin embargo esa relación termino cuando Harry caminaba por uno de los pasillos del castillo y para su sorpresa se encontró con su novio y otro chico en una situación muy comprometedora. Por lo que termino con él.

Y ahora estaba ahí, junto a su maestro, observando un lado que no sabía de él. Se dio cuenta de que había terminado de revisar las pociones, por lo que dejo el pergamino sobre la mesa y por última vez lo volteo a ver para después salir de la habitación. Entro a la otra y observo una túnica en el sillón... ¿habría estado cuando él estuvo ahí?

Se acerco hasta el sofá y tomo la túnica, podía percibir un aroma agradable por lo que sin pensar en lo que hacía la acerco a su rostro e inhalo aquella fragancia... cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese momento.

– ¿Qué cree que hace Potter? –Cuestionó Severus observando como el menor tenía una de sus túnicas, Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido para voltear a ver a su maestro, observando que volvía a tener su expresión de fastidio

–Y-yo... b-bueno –balbuceaba mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban

–Deme eso –ordenó extendiendo su mano, el menor le dio la túnica mirándolo a los ojos –puede irse –dijo de mal humor.

Observo como el Gryffindor salía y recordó el sonrojo de éste y la manera en que lo había encontrado

–Potter –dijo en voz alta dejando la túnica sobre el sofá –al menos termino su castigo –comentó entrando a su habitación.

Se recostó en la cama dejando que sus pies tocaran el suelo, su cabello se había regado por el colchón y su mirada estaba en el techo recordando lo que minutos antes había estado soñando

–Todo estaba perfecto... pero apareció él –susurró apretando los puños

Harry caminaba de regreso a la sala común, cuando llego descubrió que sus amigos aún lo esperaban

– ¿Cómo te fue? –Cuestionó la castaña levantando la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo

–... bien –respondió sonriéndole mientras caminaba hasta sentarse frente a ellos

–Tardaste mucho... Snape sólo nos hace la vida imposible –exclamó Ron que estaba jugando con cartas explosivas

–... ustedes, bueno –decía Harry logrando que lo volvieran a mirar –piensan que Snape pueda... ¿le pueda gustar alguien? –Preguntó intentando parecer indiferente.

Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos, pues no esperaban esa clase de pregunta, era raro que el ojiverde se interesara por la vida sentimental de un profesor y sobre todo de Severus Snape.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! –Gritó el pelirrojo haciendo que las castas le explotaran –en todo caso... ¿quién en su sano juicio se interesaría en él? –Cuestionó arrugando el entrecejo para comenzar a recoger las cartas

–Ron no digas eso –regañó la castaña –ahora que lo dices –dijo llevando su mano a su mentón –en varias ocasiones lo he visto con la profesora de astronomía –finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin saber el porqué Harry al escuchar las últimas palabras sintió coraje, quedándose callado meditando porque sentía eso

–Bueno Harry ¿por qué preguntaste eso? –Interrogó Hermione con una ceja levantada

–... eh –dijo el ojiverde mirándola

– ¿Por qué preguntaste eso? –volvió a repetir su amiga

–Curiosidad –respondió levantándose –será mejor irnos a dormir –diciendo esto se fue a su habitación dejando a sus amigos no muy convencidos de su respuesta.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Sueño **

Había amanecido, me levanto y miro a mi alrededor, al parecer me quede dormido y no me metí entre las sabanas. Me baño y arreglo para ir a desayunar. Salgo de mi habitación como siempre mirando a todos con fastidio, y quitando puntos a las otras casas. Llego al comedor y observo que el único asiento que hay es al lado de la profesora de astronomía. Por lo que me siento a su lado

–Buenos días –saludo con educación mientras comienzo a untar mermelada en un pan

–Buenos días –escucho que me saluda sonriéndome, yo no continuo hablando, y me dedico a desayunar pues es un día algo pesado y aún no termino de revisar las pociones. Es en ese momento que siento una mirada sobre mí, sin que nadie se de cuenta observo a mi alrededor buscando al propietario de aquella mirada. Para mi sorpresa es Potter... ¿Qué le pasa a ese Gryffindor?, acaso quiere que lo castigue nuevamente. Levanto mi mirada y lo miro directo a los ojos, pensando que me retara con su mirada, sin embargo se vuelve a sonrojar y se levanta para irse... ¿Qué le sucede?

No importa, debe de estar enojado por que lo deje hasta muy tarde. Termino mi desayuno y me voy a mi aula. En el camino aún sigo pensando en Potter, y es que primero lo encuentro con mi túnica y veo que se sonroja, y hoy me mira y vuelve a sonrojarse. Debe de estar mal de la cabeza.

Camino con tranquilidad por las mazmorras, pues se que a nadie le gusta ir por ser frías, para mi sorpresa escuchos voces discutiendo... al parecer alumnos. Camino sin que me escuchen y observo como un chico de cabello negro atrapaba alguien con su cuerpo, pero el otro se resistía

– ¡Aléjate! –Gritaba una voz conocida para mi – ¡No me toques!

–Vamos... se que aún te gusto –susurra aquel tipo mientras pegaba más su cuerpo con el del otro chico... porque para mi sorpresa ambos eran hombres

– ¡No es verdad!... Tú hiciste que todo lo que sentía se esfumara –exclamó el otro que intentaba quitárselo de encima

–Vamos... sólo fue un buen revolcón. Yo te quiero... Harry –al escuchar ese nombre me sorprendo, ¿a Potter le gustan los hombres?

– ¡No!... Ya no quiero nada contigo –dijo con voz cansada

– ¡Pues aunque no quieras! –Gritó mientras besaba y mordía el cuello de Potter...

En ese momento pude observar los ojos del Gryffindor, y vi la desesperación en aquella mirada... pero sobre todo me recordó a ella... a Lily

– ¿Qué hace? –Cuestionó con furia y es que un sentimiento de rabia se apodero de mi, el otro alumno voltea a verme sorprendido

–P-profesor... es-estábamos –tartamudeaba sin decir nada coherente

–Cincuenta puntos menos para Ravenclaw y ahora lárguese –ordeno con enojo, el chico salió corriendo y una vez más dirijo mi mirada hacia eso verdes ojos

–Gracias –susurra Potter y salgo de mi sueño... por un momento pensé que era Lily la que me miraba.

–Sólo hice lo que debía –contestó sin mirarlo -. Además no soporto ver que dos hombres se estén bazuqueando –exclamó con asco, sin mirarlo me voy hacia mi aula.

En toda la tarde no pensé en aquel incidente, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, además por fin era viernes y tendía todo un fin de semana sin alumnos que estar cuidando.

En la noche voy al comedor y por inercia miro a los estudiantes, me detengo en la mesa de los leones y me doy cuenta que falta él... de seguro debe de estar saltándose las reglas. Pongo una sonrisa de medio lado y salgo decidido a encontrarlo y quitarle puntos...

Camino por los pasillos pero no hay rastros de él, llevo largo rato y sólo encuentro a alumnos que salen de la biblioteca o se dirigen a sus salas comunes. Supongo que Potter no tenía hambre y se fue a dormir... da igual.

Me voy a mi habitación y decido dormir, dejándome llevar por aquel mundo de sueños en el cual puedo estar con esa persona que tanto quiero... y siempre querré.

**** Sueño ****

Severus esta sentado bajo un árbol a su lado esta Lily, sonriéndole e intentando convencerlo de ir al pueblo

–Vamos Sev... será divertido –exclamaba la chica

–No me digas Sev –contestó –además no tengo ganas de ir, ve tú –finaliza cerrando los ojos.

–Como quieras, te perderás la diversión –dice la pelirroja levantándose y alejándose de él, todo esta tranquilo... pero escucha que alguien se acerca y se sienta a su lado recargándose en su hombro

–Lily ya te dije que...

–No soy Lily –susurra alguien en tono bajo, él abre los ojos y se encuentra con una imagen borrosa a su lado

– ¿Qué? –Exclama intentando ver de quien se trata

–Sólo déjame estar así... aunque sea en sueños –dice mientras trata de acariciar su rostro.

Severus siente una enorme calidez y tranquilidad al sentir aquella caricia

–déjame entrar en tú vida.

Severus no sabe qué hacer... él quiere a Lily y a nadie más, pero aquella silueta le despierta muchas emociones. Como va pensando en eso, la imagen se va alejando y haciendo más borrosa

–Gracias... por dejarme estar unos segundos contigo –susurra –gracias –dice por última vez desapareciendo.

Escucha nuevo pasos y voltea a ver de quien se trata sorprendiéndose de ver a Lily quien se acerca

–Severus... date cuenta de lo que sientes –dice alejándose también de él

– ¡Lily! No te vayas –exclama levantándose y corriendo hasta la chica... pero esta también se desvanece.

**** Fin Sueño ****

Me levanto sorprendido y con sudor por mi frente... ¿Qué diablos fue eso?... ¿Quién era la otra persona que estaba a mi lado?...

El fin de semana pasa rápido y para mi sorpresa jamás vi a Potter... pero ¿Por qué estoy pensando en él?


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**Me gustas**

Harry al escuchar aquellas palabras de parte del profesor Snape, sintió un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en el pecho... ¿Qué había cambiado desde aquel castigo? ¿Acaso le gustaba Severus Snape?

Escucho como el profesor cerraba la puerta mientras sentía como una lagrima recorría su mejilla, llevo un dedo hacía su cara y toco la gota ¿desde cuando estaba llorando? Negó con la cabeza, para comenzar a caminar.

Sabía que tenía clases pero no tenía el ánimo suficiente para asistir, así que se dirigió a su sala común... pensando que ahí podría estar solo y meditar que era lo que le ocurría.

Cuando estuvo en su cama, su mente no podía dejar de escuchar las palabras que le taladraron los oídos... ¿Qué significaba? ¿Significaban tanto para él?, cerro los ojos y recordó a su maestro comenzando a sentir un hormigueo en la boca del estomago. Abrió los ojos y sonrío... sí, le gustaba Severus Snape.

Reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de decir y sintió como su corazón se oprimía... pues sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con su profesor, ¡por dios! ¡Era su maestro! Además, él lo odiaba y se acababa de dar cuenta que a Snape no le atraían los hombres... era un caso perdido tener una esperanza.

– ¿Harry? –Preguntó una voz haciendo que brincara por la impresión – ¿dónde te habías metido?, te hemos buscado por todos lados... no entraste a la clase –comentó Ron acercándose –Hermione está muy preocupada.

–... lo siento, pero no me siento muy bien –respondió levantándose con la mirada agachada

– ¿Qué sucede amigo?

–Creo que me enfermare... sólo eso –Harry levanto el rostro sonriéndole

–Deberías ir con la señora Pomfrey –recomendó sentándose a su lado

–No es para tanto, me quedare aquí.

–Está bien... yo le diré a Hermione –se levanto mirando al ojiverde y viéndolo por última vez salió de la habitación.

Harry volvió a recostarse mientras se abrasaba sus piernas y cerraba los ojos, lo único que quería era descansar... ya vería que ocurría después. A los pocos segundos se quedo dormido...

Despertó y se estiro, segundos después se quito los lentes para tallarse sus ojos, miro su reloj dándose cuenta de que ya había pasado la hora de comer... bueno en realidad no tenía mucha hambre. Sintió como la cicatriz le escocia por lo que se llevo una mano a esta, delineándola con sus yemas

– ¿Qué estará haciendo Voldemort? –Preguntó en voz alta exhalando aire, para tratar de tranquilizar el ardor y las nauseas

–Harry –dijo una voz suave y tranquila desde la puerta, miro hacia esa dirección y se encontró con su director –me preguntaba porque no te había visto en toda la tarde –comentó acercándose.

–Lo siento... no me siento muy bien –contestó quitando su mano de su frente para posteriormente sentarse en el borde de la cama

–Lo suponía... no te ves muy bien –dijo el director que no dejaba de mirarlo –sin embargo –dejo salir un suspiro para continuar –no es por eso por lo que no has salido... ¿o me equivoco? –Harry miraba aquellos ojos azules, era como si le estuviera leyendo la mente

–Bueno... paso algo –dijo al final desviando esa mirada tan penetrante

–Puedes confiar en mí.

–...A-alguien me gusta –dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa –pero para él no soy nada –finalizó con tristeza.

–Tal vez deberías demostrarle a esa persona lo que vales... estoy seguro que cambiara de opinión –dijo mirando la habitación.

–Pero... es como si me odiara, en su mirada veo rencor –decía recordando las miradas de su profesor –. Aunque algunas veces es como si me quisiera –al no recibir respuesta de su director continuo –director ¿a Snape... al profesor Snape le gusta alguien?

–Al profesor Snape... –susurró para después exhalar –él esta muy dolido... pero se que encontrará a esa persona que logre sanar su corazón –comentó levantándose –no te des por vencido –diciendo esto Albus salió dejando al Gryffindor con una sonrisa.

Miro una vez más su reloj decidiendo no bajar a cenar, quería permanecer ahí...relajado y con una pequeña esperanza que había sembrado Albus Dumbledore. Se levanto acercándose a la ventana mirando la luna que sobresalía en el cielo oscuro. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Snape? ¿Pensaría en él?... No eso era imposible.

Pero se le había ocurrido una idea para que su profesor comenzara a pensar que no era un niño mimado, que sólo pensaba en romper las reglas. Le pediría ayuda a Hermione para que estudiaran juntos pociones, así la próxima vez que tuvieran clases vería que era un buen estudiante.

Llego el sábado y su amiga acepto con mucho gusto ayudarle, mientras que Ron había arrugado el entrecejo pensando que se había vuelto loco. Esos dos días estuvo enfrascado de pociones para todo tipo, pero sobre todo estudió lo que verían en la siguiente clase. Ahora sí estaba preparado y le demostraría a Severus que si se lo proponía era bueno en su materia.

El lunes en la mañana bajo a desayunar con más ánimos, sentándose sin mirar a la mesa de profesores ya que si lo hacia sus mejillas se tornarían rojas. Sus amigos aún no bajaban ya que no terminaron de vestirse

–Harry... ¿Podría hablar contigo? –escucho una voz detrás suyo, volteo y se dio cuenta de que era Luna

– ¿Ocurre algo? –Contestó con otra pregunta mirándola a los ojos

–Me podrías acompañar a un lado –dijo sonriéndole

–Claro –dijo Harry sorprendiéndose de que la chica lo tomara del brazo y lo jalara hacia la salida.

El Gryffindor se dio cuenta de que la rubia lo llevaba hacia el bosque

–Luna... ¡¿qué me quieres enseñar? –Gritaba para que lo escuchara

–Es sorprendente... encontré un Thestral pequeño –exclamó adentrándose al bosque por lo que tuvieron que reducir la velocidad

–Pero... no sé si...

–Vamos Hagrid está junto a él –ambos continuaron caminando por varios minutos hasta que observaron un claro donde estaba el mayor y el pequeño Thestral

-¡Harry! Viniste, me alegro –decía el mayor sonriéndole –esto no se puede ver todos los días, ¿verdad que es hermoso? –Preguntó señalándole el animal

–B-bueno... claro es hermoso –contestó observando al pequeño animal... y era verdad, simplemente las personas no lo admitían por el miedo hacia esas criaturas mágicas.

–Dentro de poco será su primera comida... te quedaras a verlo, ¿verdad? –Preguntó su amigo

–La verdad es que tengo clases –contestó con una sonrisa

–Yo le diré a tu profesor que te mande llamar, no te preocupes –dijo Hagrid guiñándole un ojo, el Gryffindor miro a los dos y decidió quedarse…

Hermione y Ron estaban en la entrada del salón de pociones, esperando que su amigo apareciera, y es que había estudiado todo el fin de semana para que no entrara. Sin embargo Snape salió indicándoles con una mirada que podían entrar. Ambos se miraron y encogiéndose de hombros entraron.

Severus observo a su alrededor y para su sorpresa otra vez no estaba Harry. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido ese león?

– ¿Dónde esta Potter? –Cuestionó mirando con enojo a Hermione y Ron

–No lo sabemos, pero no debe tardar –respondió la castaña con titubeos

–Cinco puntos menos por la falta de Potter –dijo caminando hacia su escritorio, por lo que todos los Gryffindor comenzaron a cuchichear, pensando que era injusto.

Pero Severus estaba pensando que habría tenido que hacer Harry que fuera más importante que aprender pociones.

Cuando termino su clase, decidió salir. Necesitaba pensar acerca del porque estaba pensando tanto en aquel Gryffindor, pero una imagen lo saco de sus pensamientos, pues para su sorpresa Harry caminaba junto a una chica riéndose animadamente; sin saber porque un enojo lo invadió queriendo que el ojiverde se alejara de aquella niña..

– ¡Potter! –Gritó llamando la atención del menor que lo miro sorprendido –acérquese –dijo con frialdad. El alumno se acerco despidiéndose de la rubia y se acerco con los nervios de punta

– ¿Ocurre algo? –Cuestionó llegando junto al maestro

– Mas respeto Potter soy su maestro ¿Qué hacía en la hora que tenía clase conmigo? –El ojiverde lo miro sorprendido y abrió la boca sin que le saliera ninguna palabra –perfecto, esta castigado, lo espero hoy en mi despacho a las 8 p.m. –termino de decir esto y entro al castillo.

Harry agacho la mirada, una vez más había quedado mal en frente de Severus...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto jeje ^-^U pero me entretuve en otras cosas… gomen! Espero que sigan leyendo el fic y si no, lo entenderé XD tarde demasiado en actualizar. Espero les agrade el siguiente capítulo ^-^Capitulo 5El castigo

Snape se dio la vuelta entrando al castillo, sin dejar de pensar en la escena que acababa de ver, ya se las pagaría Potter. Camino hasta su salón donde tenía dos horas libres, cuando llego se sentó detrás de su escritorio revisando las pociones que acababan de elaborar los Gryffindor.

–Veo que estas molesto –comentó una voz desde la chimenea, el pelinegro volteo y observo al director que lo observaba con una sonrisa

– ¿Qué sucede? –Cuestionó volviendo a mirar las pociones

–Sólo venía a pedirte que ayudes a Harry –al escuchar esto Severus levanto la mirada sorprendido –sabes por lo que ha pasado: el año pasado perdió a lo más cercano a un padre, están en la caza de hombres lobo por lo que Remus corre peligro. Sus parientes no lo tratan muy bien que digamos...

–Eso a mí no me interesa... es sólo un alumno más para mi –corto recargándose en el respaldo de la silla mientras se cruzaba de brazos

–Tú mejor que nadie sabe por lo que está pasando... perdiste a las personas que más has querido –decía Dumbledore sin borrar aquella sonrisa –. Sólo inténtalo –termino de decir esto y desapareció de la chimenea.

Severus miró hacia el techo recordando todo lo que había pasado, el director tenía razón pero es que no podía ver a Potter sin que recordara a James. Era imposible, se parecían demasiado... excepto en sus ojos. Por el momento decidió olvidarse del asunto y siguió con su rutina de todos los días.

Harry al ver como se marchaba su profesor apretó sus puños, ¿acaso nunca quedaría bien frente a los ojos de Severus? Suspirando comenzó a caminar para asistir a su siguiente clase que para su desgracia le tocaba con el Ravenclaw, sólo esperaba que no se le acercara otra vez.

Llego al salón de Historia de la magia y para su desgracia el único asiento que quedaba libre estaba detrás de su ex pareja, resignándose a que ese día no era el suyo se sentó intentando alejarse lo más que pudo del otro chico.

Observo como el profesor comenzaba con su aburrida y monótona clase, recargo su cabeza en la palma de su mano mientras su mirada se perdía en la única ventana que se encontraba en ese salón. Observaba el cielo recordando las pocas veces que había convivido con Sirius el último año.

Sabía que contaba con sus amigos, pero se sentía solo, aquella vez que vio a Sirius caer dentro del velo deseó matar a Bellatrix con sus propias manos, y después de eso... dejarse morir para poder estar con los que más quería. Así podría estar con todos los Potter y con Sirius. Pero la vida se encargaba de que sufriera lo más posible... y la gota que colmo el vaso fue enterarse de lo que sentía por su maestro, sabía que era algo imposible. ¿Cómo era posible que Severus se fijara en él? Después de todo a su maestro no le gustaban los hombres.

– ¿Harry? –Llamaba Hermione a su amigo – ¿Harry? –volvió a intentar moviéndolo

– ¿Qué sucede? –Cuestionó el ojiverde mirándola

–Termino la clase –dijo con una ceja levantada –vamos, es hora de irnos.

La tarde paso muy rápido, más de lo que deseaba Harry, observo su reloj y se dio cuenta de que era hora de ir a su castigo, despidiéndose de sus amigos salió de la sala común dirigiéndose a las mazmorras.

Aún estaba algo melancólico desde que había recordado a Sirius, por lo que esa noche haría todo lo que le dijera Severus sin replicar, se mantendría callado, y así acabaría más rápido para salir del alcance de esa mirada tan profunda que le hacía sentir nervios.

Llamo a la puerta y escucho aquella voz tan fría que le indicaba que pasara, entro y no miro a su maestro, sólo se dedico a mirar sus zapatos

–Potter hoy te dictare los ingredientes y procedimientos de varias pociones, así que deja de parecer una estatua y siéntate –ordeno poniendo un pergamino y una pluma frente a él.

El Gryffindor camino y se sentó sin hablar

–Bien, empecemos –dijo Severus en voz alta, comenzó a dictarle los ingredientes y el procedimiento. Para su sorpresa el ojiverde ni siquiera había repelado. Pero continuo dictándole, una poción tras otra.

Pasaron varias horas y el menor seguía sin hablar, ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver. Recordando las palabras del director entro en la mente del menor sin que lo notara éste. Observo a Sirius sonriéndole, el cuerpo de Cedric tirado en el panteón, la vez que había visto a sus padres en el espejo y como en la casa muggle lo trataban como si fuera un bicho contagioso. ¿Alguien podría soportar todo eso?

Salió de la mente del chico y lo miro, aunque sólo miraba su nuca

–Potter –llamó pero el ojiverde no contesto – ¿acaso estas sordo? –Cuestionó enojándose

– ¿Ya acabo mi castigo? –Cuestionó con la voz neutra, Harry no quería mirarlo, todo ese tiempo había derramado lágrimas silenciosas y sus ojos estaban rojos.

–Cuando me hablan me gusta que me miren a los ojos –exclamó el adulto, Harry levanto la mirada observando a su profesor.

Severus al ver que el menor había estado llorando todo ese tiempo sintió un nudo en su garganta, observo los ojos de Harry

–Lily –dijo sonriéndole, el ojiverde se sorprendió al ver esto, dándose cuenta del tonó en que había dicho el nombre de su madre...

Severus al notar de su error volvió su semblante frío

– ¿Qué le ocurre Potter? –Cuestionó sin mucho interés, sólo quería que el menor no se diera cuenta de que había estado enamorado de su madre...

–... Nada –contestó mirando hacia otro lado

– ¿Nada?... Claro, entonces ¿por qué lloraba? –Preguntó tratando de que lo mirara

– ¿Por qué? –Susurró Harry

–De que...

– ¿Por qué me odia? Desde el primer día que llegue usted me odia, y ni siquiera sé porque –dijo mirándolo una vez más –... creo que ya termino mi castigo, me retiro –dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación dejando a un Severus sin saber que responder.

Harry cerró la puerta y se recargo en la pared, pensando que si Severus algún día se preocupaba por él sólo sería por el recuerdo de su madre.

–Pero si eres tú Harry –dijo una voz a su lado

– ¿Qué quieres Ian? –Cuestionó volteando la mirada

–Hablar... vamos, sabes que nadie andaría contigo –dijo sorprendiendo al ojiverde –con todo eso de que eres el que matara a el señor tenebroso ¿quién se atrevería a acercarse a ti? –Decía acercándose al ojiverde

–Eso no te importa –dijo alejándose del cuerpo del otro

–Claro que me importa –susurro en su oído –la última vez dejamos algo pendiente –dijo comenzando a besar el cuello de Harry

– ¡No! ¡Suéltame! –Gritó golpeando el pecho del Ravenclaw, pero éste reacciono rápido y le golpeo la mejilla rompiéndole el labio

–Es mejor que no hables tan fuerte –advirtió el otro intentando besar su cuello, pero Harry le pegaba en su espalda –no entiendes –dijo con fastidio el chico golpeándole el estomago.

Severus seguía en la silla intentando encontrar algo con que responderse la pregunta del Gryffindor, pero lo único que se le ocurría era que lo odiaba por el parecido de James. Estaba pensando en eso cuando escucho que alguien hablaba en el pasillo, sin darle importancia, continuo con sus pensamientos... Pero tiempo después escucho unos gritos y reconoció la voz de Harry. Se levanto rápidamente acercándose a la puerta, la abrió y observo como Harry estaba en el suelo con sangre en su labio, encima de él estaba el mismo chico que la otra vez con la diferencia que esta vez tenía su mano dentro de los pantalones del ojiverde.

Dentro de él su sangre hervía al ver aquella escena, ver al Gryffindor intentando quitarse de encima a aquel sujeto sin mucho éxito, y el otro estaba a punto de violar a Harry

-_Expeliarmus_ -gritó sin contenerse, el alumno de Ravenclaw voló y se estrello contra la pared, mirando con temor al profesor para salir corriendo.

Harry cuando sintió como Ian dejaba de tocarlo, se abraso a si mismo ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas, comenzando a sollozar débilmente

-¿Potter? ¿Está bien? -Cuestionó Severus hincándose mientras intentaba tocarlo, pero el menor se alejaba de su tacto -vamos Potter sólo quiero ayudarlo -exclamó Severus intentando verle el rostro

-No me toque -susurro Harry -no merezco que se preocupen por mi... mucho menos usted -dijo mientras subía su pantalón

Severus arqueo una ceja al escuchar esas palabras y se introdujo en la mente del joven escuchando sus pensamientos

-...Pero merezco que me pase esto, toco acabara... después de todo moriré en manos de Voldemort. Me matara y estaré por fin con mis padres y Sirius -Severus salió de la mente y observo como el Gryffindor se había levantado y estaba por dar la vuelta al pasillo perdiéndose de vista.


End file.
